farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
SMG-11
Far Cry 5 *$1,500 |attachments = Far Cry New Dawn *65 Duct Tape *65 Gears Far Cry 2 *Reliability Upgrade - *Accuracy Upgrade - *Ammunition Upgrade - Far Cry 5 *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight |stats = Far Cry 2 *Damage: 2/10 *Range: 3/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Reliability: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 10/10 Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 3/10 *Damage: 3/10 *Range: 4/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 *Handling: 6/10 |magazine = Far Cry New Dawn *Damage: 3/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 |magazine = Far Cry 2 Far Cry New Dawn *30 Rounds |variants = Far Cry 2 *MAC-10 Far Cry 5 *SMG-11 }} The Ingram MAC-10, known as the MAC-10 in Far Cry 2 and the SMG-11 in Far Cry 5, is a rapid-fire machine pistol. ''Far Cry 2 The '''MAC-10' appears in Far Cry 2. Having a rapid-fire, decent accuracy, and low damage, the MAC-10 is useful as a sidearm to those who favor sniper rifles and other weapons less-useful at close-range. However, the MAC-10 is woefully inadequate at anything beyond close-range, meaning that it lacks the mid-range capability of an assault rifle. When used with a long-range weapon such as a sniper like the SVD, it is advised to either close the gap when an enemy is at mid-range, or fall back to long range. The MAC-10 will degrade fairly quickly after use, meaning a fresh one should be picked up any time the player visits a store. It is used by many enemies until Act 2, when it is replaced by the Uzi. Enemies that use long-range or heavy weapons such as the M1903 or RPG-7 will have a MAC-10 as a fallback weapon for close-range. From full condition, the MAC-10 will begin to jam between the 360th and 560th shots, and will break completely around 750th round fired. Gallery MAC-10.PNG|The MAC-10 in Far Cry 2 MAC-10.jpg|The stats of the MAC-10 as it appeared in Far Cry 2 FC 2 MAC-10.png|The MAC-10 in game. FC 2 MAC-10 ironsights.png|MAC-10 iron sights. FC 2 MAC-10 reloading 4.png|Reloading the MAC-10 FC 2 MAC-10 reloading.png|Ditto. FC 2 MAC-10 reloading 3.png|Ditto. FC 2 MAC-10 safety.png|MAC-10 wielded in safe-zones Mac10.jpg ''Far Cry 5 The '''SMG-11' as it appears in Far Cry 5 is a sidearm-capable machine pistol. Due to the smaller size, it is one of only a handful of non-pistol weapons that can be used in the slot, such as the D2, M-79, A99, and Skorpion. The SMG-11 uses sub-machine gun rounds, and can be fired in semi-automatic or automatic - a plus over the 3-round burst and automatic-only Skorpion, and automatic-only A99. The SMG-11 can be fitted with a suppressor, extended magazine, optical sight, and a weapon skin. An additional green camouflage skin can be unlocked by completing the mission Patriot Acts for Willis Huntley. Gallery Fc5 weapon smg11.jpg|The base model SMG-11 as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon smg11 scope reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon smg11 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon smg11 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon smg11 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon smg11 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon smg11 skin camo.jpg|"Oil Field" Fc5 weapon smg11 skin grey.jpg|"Concrete" Fc5 weapon smg11 skin yellow.jpg|"Mustard" Fc5 weapon smg11 skin tigervice.jpg|"Vice Squad" Fc5 weapon smg11 skin tigeryellow.jpg|"Radical Camo" Fc5 weapon smg11 skin tigergreen.jpg|"Dark Camo Green", the mission reward for completing Patriot Acts Fc5 weapon smg11 skin red.jpg|"Rat-Tat-Tat Red", the Prestige skin 800px-FC5_MAC10.jpg|The SMG-11 in a pre-release screenshot ''Far Cry New Dawn The '''SMG-11' returns in Far Cry New Dawn, as the first SMG the Player acquires. It's a Rank 1 weapon and quickly becomes of little use. Perhaps due to its decayed nature, the reload is noticeably longer than normal. Unlike previous incarnations, this SMG-11 has a partial adjustable strap attached directly underneath its barrel. Trivia *The MAC-10 in Far Cry 2 is slightly oversized. *When in a safe area in Far Cry 2, the threaded barrel can be seen that would allow the weapon to be fitted with the unique MAC-10 suppressor, despite it not being available in the game. *Like the Uzi, the MAC-10 in the real world features and open-bolt design, while the in-game variant has a closed-bolt. *The MAC-10 in Far Cry 2 uses the real-life designation of the weapon, while the Far Cry 5 variant uses the standard Ubisoft gun naming also used in Ghost Recon, Watch_Dogs, and Rainbow Six to name a few. *The Far Cry 5 variant is based on the SWD M11/9, a clone of the MAC-11. The rear sight has been cut down from a circle to a notch and markings on the body indicate it fires 9mm rounds. The firing selector is always set to semi-auto. ru:SMG-11 Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons